Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad
Harley Quinn Suicide Squad can be unlocked through her challenge. Otherwise, she can be obtained from her Early Access Bundle, the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle, and as a rare drop from the Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack. However, obtaining her from a pack will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy It's best to pair her up with other Suicide Squad characters as mentioned in her passive. Harley Quinn's second special will change depending on her teammates, as stated in her passive. If Deadshot is on her team, her unblockable bomb will turn into C4, which causes Area Effect to the entire enemy team. On the other hand, if The Joker/Suicide Squad (The Unhinged version'd work too) is on her team, the Joker picture will change from from the classic Joker picture to one with Suicide Squad Joker's face on it, and selecting it will bring in him in from the sidelines to attack once then disappear, similar to Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight's passive, but controllable. Unfortunately, this cancels Harley's team attack boost which will only be available again if The Joker/Suicide Squad is knocked-out. One extra effect not mentioned in the description is Power Gain, which is represented by Harley Quinn's triple-diamond icon; when selected, it will give her teammates 50 power points (1 bar of power). This effect will always be part of her SP2 regardless of whether or not you have other Suicide Squad teammates. If no Suicide Squad characters are on her team, her second special will be standard like all Harley Quinn characters. Note: Harley Quinn does not need all Suicide Squad characters as teammates to have a different second special. As long as one or more Suicide Squad characters is on her team, one of her second special effects will change for that corresponding character only. Additionally, Harley's Power boost does not cause power generation. It only gives her teammates a bar of power and must be used multiple times for extended use. Harley Extra trick.PNG|Picking an extra trick! Faster Power gen.PNG|A entire power bar for the whole team! Joker Card on Harley SS.PNG|Picking the Joker card on her SP2. Joker and Harley Teamup.PNG|Tag in Joker for a surprise attack! Harley Quinn SS.PNG|Picking a C4 if Deadshot is on her team! C4.PNG|Area Effect dealt to the enemy team! Interactions Good with * Other Suicide Squad characters. Good against * Superman/Injustice 2: The surprise attack on her SP2 can deal a lot of one-hit damage unaffected by block, and it is not counted as a special, thereby circumventing Superman's passive. Countered by * Killer Frost: Both versions of Killer Frost can slow Harley's power generation by a large amount, making it harder to reach Bag-o-Tricks. Additionally, Killer Frost/Regime can also severely dampen the heal effect from her SP2. Abilities Here are Harley Quinn's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Harley Quinn's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are Bat, Boots, Gloves, Revolver, and Sweatshirt. *This version of Harley Quinn is based off her portrayal by Margot Robbie in the Suicide Squad movie released on August 4th of 2016. *Her first official preview on the WB Forums showed her with 1550 base health. This was later changed to the current 1450 base health for unknown reasons. *The name of her passive is a reference to one of her lines in the movie: "We're bad guys, it's what we do. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Innate heal Category:Damage boost to team Category:Area-Effect Special Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Damage boost to Specials